I Apologize
by Bloodlustful
Summary: When Feral and Siryn unexpectedly meet each other in a hotel after taking a break from their X-Corporation duties, what will be the result considering the history between the two, especially the most recent?


I am a Feral fan and decided to make another, much shorter but still good Feral story on this site. See, shortly after that time in which Feral, infected by the Legacy Virus and part of the New Hellions, had her change of heart, she joined one part of X-Corporation, and Syrin joined another. They never saw each other since then, and though Syrin did get healed by Deadpool, Feral never got the chance to attempt an apology. So I decided to see what it would have been like were they to meet once more a while later, and for the new Feral to try and make it up to Syrin, especially given the history between the two.

THINGS TO NOTE:

As with every Marvel Comics fanfic I write, this takes place after any and all events of April 2004 issues, for in my eyes, the Marvel Universe ended and concluded its stories after that, and all else following is not part of the true storyline or Marvel Universe. Just discontinuity and a lot of bull that never even happened on Earth 616 at all.

This was partially inspired by a very, very good Star Wars story on this very site. It's titled "Reconciliation", and it's written by brodie-wan. I liked it a lot, and thus decided to let it inspire part, though by no means all, of this story's theme.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Marvel Comics.

I Apologize

It had been some time since the two last saw each other. And when they last saw each other, it was not on pleasant terms for either of them. Feral was infected with the Legacy Virus and this led to her joining the New Hellions, and the fact she had never liked Syrin did not help at all. Syrin had done a lot of things to piss her off, and Feral had done a lot of things to cause Syrin to dislike her. So in the fight between X-Force and the New Hellions, they went for each other and Feral won by ripping open Syrin's vocal cords and rendering her mute for some time. Syrin was now healed, and the last time either had been seen, they were each a member of a different branch of X-Corporation. But now, after all this time, they met up with one another yet again. Were they going to go at it once more? No. Because neither Feral nor Syrin had expected to see each other, and they were quite surprised to have crossed each other's paths at first.

See, after their respective branches of X-Corporation had won yet another battle against different supervillains, Feral and Syrin decided they needed some time alone, each for her own reasons. So they both rented the same hotel room in New York City's Warwick hotel, neither one knowing that the other was going to go into that hotel room. But when they entered into the hotel room they'd chosen and the first thing they saw in it was each other, well, that would prove to be both awkward, sudden and alarming. The two, though they recognized one another immediately, were nonetheless quite silent for a time. Syrin, fittingly for someone with her powers, broke the silence when she asked in a sort-of gasp: "Maria?" Feral then replied, in much the same sort-of gasp Syrin had spoken in: "Theresa?" Both then asked in barely more than a whisper: "What the hell are you doing here?" Then they sighed, realizing that in spite of everything, they would have to tell one another how they got here and why, and so they did. Syrin went first, telling Feral her story, and then Feral took her turn doing the same to Syrin.

"So, then, it would appear, by coincidence, that we both chose the same bloody hotel room for the same bloody reasons, an' now we're in here wit' each other, aye?" asked Syrin. "Yeah, it would appear so…" Feral said quietly, sitting down on the side of the bed in the hotel room with her back turned. "Feral?" asked Syrin. "Why are ye sitting like that? Wit' yuir back turned t' me an' all?" "Can't ya tell?" asked Feral. "I mean, hell, ain't it obvious?" "Perhaps it is, yes, but that depends on yuir viewpoint, I suppose." Syrin replied. "Maybe," Feral said, "but it's still a fact that you're speakin' AGAIN, as opposed to just speakin', an' there ain't no doubt as ta why ya weren't doin' that or usin' your powers for a while…" "Of course…" Syrin said. "The way ye slashed out me vocal cords an' rendered me mute till Deadpool got Logan's blood ta heal up me throat an' restore me sonic scream." "Yeah, an' although, as I told ya in my story, I made a major change after I got cured, we still, until now, ain't seen one another since that rotten time. So I'm actually a bit surprised ya didn't immediately attack me with your sonic scream when we first discovered we were in this hotel room…" Feral responded.

Syrin then nodded: "Yeah, I suppose I was tempted to, up to a point, that is. But still, I had a part in all that. I not only egged ye on, but I dinnae think it would be wise o' me t' leave out how I was extra hard on ye when ye first got t' X-Force. Sure, it was 'cause o' yuir constant disobedient an' rebellious tendencies, but considerin' all ye'd been through an' all which made ye what ye are an' all which made ye do what ye did before an' after joinin' us, one could hardly expect ye NOT t' act that way. So it was a bad stunt o' yers, but I ain't gonna ignore me share o' the blame, even if it ain't as big as yers is." "True enough, but don't act like YOU'RE the one who owes ME an apology, Theresa." Feral responded. "I mean, sure, I was infected with the lousy Legacy Virus an' it was screwin' up my mind, life, soul an' feelings, but that's hardly an excuse for what I did to ya." "No, it isnae," Syrin answered, "but ye did change after that an' in addition, not only did ye join an X-Corporation branch, but, after I was cured o' me injury, I did. They were different branches, o' course, an' separate ones, at that, but even so, perhaps fate had this happen to both o' us for more reasons than one?"

"Could be…" Feral said. "By the way, about these new clothes I'm wearin'? Sure, you're also wearin' different duds, but for me, it's more than just different clothes. I think you'd realize most what I mean when I say this new outfit, however revealin' it may be, still seems like it's a new skin." "Aye, in more ways than one. With or without yuir bloody fur." Syrin concurred. The words cut Feral a bit, but she dealt with it. The apology she was hoping to give Syrin was going to be awkward enough as it was. She turned to face Syrin now, getting down on the floor and in the next second crouching down, and said: "Incidentally, Theresa, I thought long an' hard about all I'd done, to you or otherwise, after my change o' heart." "Is that a fact?" asked Syrin. "Yeah. An' although, if ya boil it down REAL hard, it can all connect ta the way my father was such a complete an' utter piece o' shit an' his brutal, neglectful, crack addict ways led ta all I'd do an' become thanks ta how I was only six at the time an' my mutation, plus the instincts that came with it, were developin', this doesn't change or excuse how I've done real rotten things in my life. Maybe I'm atonin' for it now, but I ain't forgotten them. An' neither is anyone else gonna forget it, least o' all you."

"True enough, Maria." Syrin agreed. "However, I can tell you're sincerely sorry for such things, even if it was circumstances which caused ye t' make the choices ye did when ye get down t' it. The lucky thing is, an' I know luck, bein' from Ireland, that ye made the choice t' try an' make up for yuir flaws an' past wrongs. Everyone who ye once worked with, X-Force, yuir sister Lucia an' Wolfsbane, included among so many others, is aware of such a thing like I am." Feral nodded and was still uncertain as to whether this was the right moment to try and apologize to Syrin. It could be, but she wasn't going to take the risk. She had to be 100% sure before she'd try for it. She and Syrin paused for a moment before Feral took a deep breath and asked: "By the way, Syrin, if you knew I was gonna show up in this hotel room like you were, would you still have entered it?" "That question is impossible t' answer, really." Syrin spoke. "I canna answer it any more than ye'd be able t' answer me if I asked ye the same bloody thing, I'm afraid." Feral said: "I understand…" "Maria, am I makin' ye uneasy?" asked Syrin.

"Yes, you are. But I deserve it." Feral answered. "Not necessarily, ye don't." Syrin told her. "One may see it that way while still acknowledgin' yuir change of heart, but others may see it that in every case o' your less than good deeds, ye just couldnae help yourself for one reason or another." "Possibly…" Feral told her. "But I probably should point somethin' out, Theresa." "Ye don't say?" Syrin responded. "What's that?" Feral then explained: "When we discovered that the two of us had decided on the same fuckin' hotel room, I was shocked like you were at first. But I then, after we got everythin' straight an' explained, that is, realized that not only was this the first time I'd seen ya since the Hellion incident, an' vice versa, but that I wanted…" "Wanted what?" asked Syrin. Feral could tell that she was going to do this now, or she wasn't going to do this at all. So she mustered up the courage and said to Syrin: "I wanted to tell you I am sincerely sorry for what I did to ya. You know, injurin' you an' all. Granted, we've gone over everythin' else about it, but ya still wouldn't be talkin' or fightin' now if Deadpool hadn't gotten that vial filled with Wolverine's regenerative blood. An' I was pretty damn bitchy to ya in the past before that, too, even if I had my reasons an' ya did some things I didn't like at all. So, I do apologize in full. I don't know whether or not you'll forgive me, but I just want ya ta know that much."

Syrin then considered what had just been said to her and who had said it to her. A few long moments later, she told Feral: "Well, Maria, not only do I see yer apology is very sincere indeed, but let's face it. No one is perfect, an' one could hardly expect one who was raised with as piss-poor a father as ye t' come out anythin' close t' that, plus I've made my own mistakes as well. Most importantly, though, ye made the change ye did, an' that was a very crucial turnin' point in yer life. So, as I said, we each got our own branch o' X-Corporation, an' met up once more in the same hotel room at the same time for the same reasons, not just 'cause it was some coincidence, but this was the perfect time for us to have this bloody chat. All things considered an' known. So, Feral, I know ye didn't hope or expect me to, but…I forgive ye." Feral looked up and said: "Thank you, Syrin. Theresa. Whatever ya want me ta call ya. I'd say how much this means ta me an' what it feels like, but I'm afraid words fail me." "Not a problem. Words fail me for how much o' a change this is an' how proud I am o' ye for finally settin' yerself straight, Maria." Syrin told her. "So we're even." She then got up onto the hotel bed and lay down nice and straight.

After doing this, she said: "Hop up, Feral." Feral did so, then Syrin said: "Now lie down on me waist." Once more, Feral obliged. Then Syrin put her hand onto Feral's belly and began to rub it repeatedly. Feral could tell immediately she was being given a tummy rub, and she closed her eyes and got lost in the nice feeling. "Thank you, my comrade…" Feral said before she was doing nothing but purring and also passed out after quite some time of Syrin rubbing her belly, kissing it and stroking it up and down in so many ways. "Yer welcome, my teammate. Yer welcome." Syrin said before continually keeping up the tummy rub she was giving Feral even while the feline hybrid was now asleep. It would be some time before either one left the hotel, but that was just fine, as the two were no longer the bitter, hostile enemies they once were, and never would be again.

THE END

So, how was it for you? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
